


Deceit and Remus find out

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Series: Sanders Sides watch their future [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Interrogation, M/M, Post-Watching the Show, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Deceit and Remus are finally wisened up to the fact that their former baby brother Virgil, is now in a relationship with three 'light' sides; these being the 'overdramatic' Roman, 'overconfident' Logan and 'gullible' Patton - their words not mine.And now they need to have a little talk about the consequences of dating their little Virgil.Virgil is not amused nor pleased by their actions.sequel to Sanders Sides watch their future.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides watch their future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	1. Initial reaction

**Author's Note:**

> The is a sequel to my former fic, Sanders Sides watch their future, is set before Nostalgia but after Hogwarts.

It was quiet, a little too quiet. Or at least that’s how a cheesy, campfire story would start; probably followed by a line of varied words meaning that there was a group or person similar to themselves in the situation. However, count yourself lucky this isn’t a campfire story, and that this isn’t you. Because the day that Remus and Deceit found out that Virgil, their little brother and former dark side was dating or engaged or whatever, to three of Thomas’s main positive personalities. Well, let’s say that a cheesy campfire story would be preferable.

It stated when Deceit told Remus that Virgil _wasn’t_ dating all three of the sides at once. Which led to this little outburst.

“Wait. He’s really dating all three of them!?” Remus yelled in complete confusion and also anger, how dare Roman think that he can have even a piece of Virgil. Virgil was too innocent for him.

Deceit replied with venom in his voice, “No, he’s dumped them all and crying his heart out in _his own_ bedroom”

Now, it was usually difficult to understand Deceit at times, because he didn’t always lie, but apparently this was one of the times he spoke consistently in lies, so Remus had to think a little before understanding his words.

“What the fuck do you mean he’s in _their_ bedrooms?!”

“Not at all what I said, I mean that he is not currently snuggled between Roman and Patton with Logan on his lap and watching a marathon of Disney movies whilst explaining all the horrible origin stories or original plotlines”

Remus stood still at that; he was the one who originally showed Virgil the Han Christen Anderson and Brothers Grim versions of the stories, “We taught him well. But not well enough if he’s dating all three of them!”

Remus couldn’t understand where all of Virgil’s sanity had gone, those other sides were completely irresponsible, they always made him do the work to protect Thomas out front and they didn’t appreciate his presence or his purpose.

Deceit was in agreement, how dare these lowlife’s think they could date Virgil without asking for his permission! Virgil was a dark side and they needed his blessing before dating Virgil.

“Well then we _shouldn’t_ go and have a _lovely chat_ with them about the _glories of their situation_ ”

Which should be read as: Let’s go threaten them about the problems if they hurt him.

Remus was all for this idea, “I’ll grab the mace you get the snake”. He had a feeling that some physical harm was going to be needed to get the point across.

Deceit smiled wickedly, “I don’t already have both”

Remus grinned as he picked up his mace, “Time to bash some heads!”


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are kidnapped by Deceit and Remus, and Virgil has a few things to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following my stories and reading this one.  
> I don't own the characters or Thomas Sanders.  
> this does lead to a future one-shot with Thomas and the others finding out about 'watching the future', so that will be in the works.

Roman, Logan and Patton wake up, their heads were throbbing a little, and they were disorientated. This wasn’t helped by the fact that they were upside down and being suspended over a nest of snakes.

Roman was the first to voice his worries, “Where the fuck are we?!”

But before the others could ask the same or try and figure it out, a voice came out of the shadows around the room.

“Did you think we wouldn’t find out”

Patton answered in a timid voice, “Find out about what?”

Remus and Deceit came out of the shadows, Remus was holding his mace and Deceit was grasping his hands in the villain pose he usually did, both had dark sneers on their faces.

“Let’s talk, about you and our little brother”

Roman knew who they were talking about, Virgil had told them a long time ago that he was a former dark side, and recently he told them parts of his youngers years as their little brother.

“Virgil? Why would we need to be bound and hung like this to talk about Virgil?”

The light sides were confused, had they upset Virgil recently? Or did they do something else to upset these two.

Remus answered with a deranged laugh, “Because you didn’t ask permission, you didn’t inform the rest of us you were together, and you are all a bunch of lazy, good for nothing layabouts who don’t deserve him!”

Deceit continued with a sneer “And as an added crime, you didn’t properly ask for permission to court/date Virgil and now share a room with him, before proper commitment!”

“So now it appears we need to beat some manners into you, we can’t have Virgil dating someone with no sense on manners or propriety” Remus followed with his own grin, lifting his mace and pointing it towards the others.

Logan was shocked that they would use these arguments on them, “You do realise that it was completely Virgil’s choice to be with us; we have amended our actions towards him and waited before broaching the subject of us dating, Virgil has already forgiven our transgressions”

Patton agreed, “Virgil already agreed to date us, if he was uncomfortable or didn’t like us, he wouldn’t have said yes”

Remus snarled, “Maybe Virgil forgave you, but we have not”. Remus raised his mace in a swinging position.

*BOOM*

Suddenly the room filled with light and a very pissed of Virgil was stalking down the room towards his former brothers. “What the **fuck** is going on here!”

He had a very pissed off look on his face and he was directing it right at the two dark sides.

“Storm Cloud! We weren’t just interrogating your little friends here about proper manners” Deceit said with a smile on his face, he was pleased to see his little brother in their space again, happily ignoring the pissed expression on his face that promised pain.

Virgil pointed towards his partners, “What the fuck gives you the right to do that?!”. He couldn’t believe that those two had kidnapped his partners while he was sleeping.

Remus answered this time, “We’re your brothers Storm Cloud, they should have asked permission before courting you”

Virgil spluttered in disbelief, was this the 17th century or something? “They don’t need to ask you shit! I’m the one who’s dating them, they asked me for permission not you!”. Honestly, did those two really think that was a reasonable answer for kidnapping his partners?

Deceit smiled at Virgil, “Oh, little Storm Cloud, they still need to pay for their transgressions against you, what kind of brothers would we be if we didn’t put the fear of God, Remus and the snake in them in payment for their past actions?”

Virgil sighed, this clearly wasn’t going anywhere, at least Remus and Deceit hadn’t harmed them by the looks of it. “Okay 1. I already forgave them, so this is not necessary to ‘defend’ me or whatever. 2. The two of you have no say in who I date, and they don’t need your permission. And 3. I thought I told you to stop calling me ‘storm cloud’”

Virgil had left that name behind when he went to join the other sides.

Remus pouted, “But Virgil- “

“No buts Remus, now let them go gently and without harming them”

Remus did so whilst pouting and muttering, “I didn’t even get to use the snakes”

Logan straightened his tie, “Thank you, Virgil, I was getting a little lightheaded there”

Patton and Roman nodded as they leaned on each other for support, they were a big dizzy.

Virgil checked them over quickly, aside from a bump on the head they were fine, and so he turned towards Deceit and Remus, a little more calm now.

“I know that you two can’t let some things go, but you can’t just kidnap my partners for interrogation!”

Deceit sighed, “Fine. If we can’t use this interrogation, then at least tell us how this happened”

He eyed the others suspiciously, “Just 1 week ago those three hated you and after Thomas’s first ‘Sides’ video you’re suddenly together and thick as thieves, what happened?”

Virgil tensed, but Logan’s hand on his shoulder and the other’s presence calmed him down.

“Okay. If you want to know, then you can find out over dinner tonight okay. 6:30 pm and don’t come earlier okay”

With that Virgil led the others out of the room and back to Roman’s room where they had been watching How To Train Your Dragon.

Deceit and Remus frowned as they watched him go, but resigned themselves to going to dinner that night, after all, it was the only way to get the whole story, and they should show some support for their little storm cloud.

Deceit smiled as Remus started packing away the snakes, at least the others seemed to defer to Virgil for guidance when around them, means that they listen to his opinion more than before.


End file.
